Mi vida sin Voldemort
by MaVaLoLiRa
Summary: Todos los colegios mágicos se están destruyendo y mientras los reconstruyen deciden dividir a los alumnos en grupos ¿Quienes estarán juntos? Además de humor, tambien habrá un poco de tragedia al final y con una moraleja
1. Las cartas

**Hola a todo el que vaya a leer esta historia, esta historia la hicimos nosotras con otros dos amigos en unos días que el pavo nos dominaba (por eso es de risa)vuelvo a avisar que va a haber un poco de drama por si no lo habías leído antes, lo que pasa es que no quiero decirlo del todo porque si no lo descubrirás antes, disfruta de nuestra locura. Todo lo que tenga Com: es un comentario que hacemos**

LAS CARTAS

James estaba tranquilo en su casa hasta que vio una lechuza con una carta. Era de Hogwarts para su hijo, Harry Potter:  
James- ¡Harry! Hay una carta para ti.  
Harry- Léela tu primero, papá  
James- Estimado señor Harry Potter le escribimos para informarle de que  
Snape- Hogwarts se está cayendo a pedazos así que hemos decidido dividir en grupos a los alumnos  
Luna- y profesores de todos los colegios porque también están igual. No se preocupe por el colegio, se puede arreglar, pero, por  
Lupin- seguridad, impartiremos las clases en diferentes lugares. La dirección del lugar asignado para usted es  
Fleur- Calle Magik Stgeet (Com: calle mágica calle), númego tgeinta, sexto, uno (Com: Como es Fleur, todas las r las hemos puesto como g)  
Hermione- Es una calle muggle así que vaya vestido como tal. No le diremos sus compañeros hasta que  
Sirius- llegue allí y los vea. Espero que disfrute de su grupo, Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora de Hogwarts (Com: Todos la estaban leyendo a la vez, por eso la hemos puesto así)  
****

Esperamos que les esté interesando un poco el tema, este capítulo es como un resumen por eso es tan corto, los demás capítulos serán más largos por favor, dejad review para ver que opináis que nos interesa mucho saber vuestra opinión. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Serán ellos los del grupo o habrá más o menos? ¿Que locuras cometerán? no hay Yaoi ni Yuri ni nada de amor, pero mucho humor y diversión con un poco de drama y una moraleja al final  
Besos a todos  
MaVaLo


	2. El grupo y los muñecos

**Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores, se me olvido poner, aunque os lo imaginaréis por el título, que Voldemort no existe en esta historia, es como si nunca hubiera existido, esperamos que os siga gustando y no os desilusionéis**

El grupo y los muñecos

La primera que llegó al grupo fue Luna:  
Luna- oh, estoy sola  
Al poco rato llegó Hermione  
Hermione- Hola Luna ¡Qué bien que nos haya tocado juntas! ¿Sabes quien más va a estar con nosotras?  
Luna- No, no tengo ni idea  
Después llegó Sirius (Com: Se hizo profesor, como ahora no existe Voldemort)  
Sirius- Hola alumnas  
Hermione y Luna- Hola profesor  
Después llegó Fleur (Com: Acordaros que los demás colegios estaban igual)  
Fleur- Hola, ¿Sabéis si va a venig alguien de mi colegio?  
Nadie lo sabía, al poco rato llegó Remus  
Lupin- Hola ¿Habéis visto la muñeca que hay ahí?  
Miraron hacia una muñeca que parecía haber salido de una peli de miedo  
Sirius- Sí, pero no la he quitado por si acaso era de alguien de nosotros  
Luna- mía no es  
Hermione- ni mía  
Fleur- A mí sincegamente me pagece que no es de ninguno de nosotgos  
Sirius- Movili (Com: invención de nosotros, no os pongáis a buscarlo por todas las cosas de hechizos que tengáis)  
La muñeca se fue y apareció James un poco alucinado de ver a la muñeca andando  
James- Hola, habéis visto a la muñeca que está andando sola por el pasillo  
Luna- Sí, estaba antes aquí  
Hermione- Perdone pero usted no es un profesor, entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?  
Fleur- A nosotgos no nos han infogmado de que usted venga  
James- He venido por orden de Dumbledore. Han mandado a un auror a cada grupo y a mí me ha tocado aquí (Com: no creemos que haga falta protección, pero queríamos poner a James)  
Sirius y James se miraron como pensando en las bromas que les iban a gastar a los demás (Com: no tienen esperanzas los pobres)  
Lupin- Y a Harry ¿Dónde le ha tocado?  
James- Aquí pero está hablando con sus amigos Ron y Cedric fuera  
Se oyó un grito y todos se asustaron  
Lupin- ¿Habéis oído eso?  
Sirius- ¡Vamos a ver que ha sido!  
Todos fueron corriendo hacia la procedencia del grito y vieron a Snape estaba riéndose, alrededor suya había 3 muñecos uno con gafas (Harry), uno con forma de conejo (Ron) y otro rubio (Cedric)  
Snape- Jejejeje (Com: risa diabólica), he convertido a tu hijo y a sus amigos en muñecos  
James- ¡Pero como te atreves, pagarás por esto!  
Cogió su varita  
Sirius- Yo te ayudo  
Hizo lo mismo que James, Snape cogió su varita y la soltó  
Snape- Que soy experto en artes marciales  
(Com: Ahora que Voldemort no está lo que hizo es apuntarse a una clase de artes marciales para desahogar su odio)  
James- Rictusembra  
Sirius- Lucus  
Snape lo esquivó  
Hermione- eh, parad  
Se quedaron quietos  
Fleur- En mi colegio los profesoges no se pelean  
Luna- Pues en el nuestro los profesores tienen más libertad de expresar sus emociones  
Lupin- Parecéis los críos de 15 años que dejasteis atrás ¿Cuándo maduraréis? (Com: uff, tiembla la tierra)  
James- Cuando deje en paz a mi familia y sobre todo a mi hijo y a mi mujer  
Sirius- Mientras que él siga vivo yo seguiré así (Com: Se le nota el odio)  
Lupin- No van a crecer en su vida  
Snape- Ahora averiguaros como pueden volver a la normalidad  
Fleur- Pegdone ¿Usted no es de este ggupo?  
Snape- Sí, ¿Por qué?  
Fleur- Pogque entonces tendgá que ayudagnos a nosotgos  
Snape- Ja, que te crees tu que voy a ayudaros  
Hermione- Profesores, ¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
Luna- No tendrán que estar toda su vida así ¿No? (Com: nuestros queridos protagonistas en muñecos para siempre, qué horror)  
Lupin- Tranquila Luna, los llevaremos a San Mungo y...  
Sirius- ¿Cómo que a San Mungo? ¿No sabes en la de problemas que nos podemos meter por llevarlos?  
James- ¿Entonces, qué hacemos?  
Hermione- Podemos hacer una poción entre todos  
Fleur- Pego nos puede salig mal y... bueno... puede pasag algo malo  
Snape- Que es lo más seguro que pase  
Luna- Pero también nos puede salir bien  
Lupin- Bueno, mejor que decida su padre ¿Qué piensas James? (Com: Sabiendo lo travieso que era James, cómo puede preguntárselo a él)  
James- ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Intentemos hacer la poción  
Sirius- ¡Este es James!  
Lupin- Sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu hijo, lo mejor es llevarlos a San Mungo ahora porque después va a ser peor  
James- Si Lupin, pero ya sabes como soy, siempre arriesgándome  
Hermione- Además tenemos al profesor Snape que es el mejor en pociones  
Snape- Sigo diciendo que no os voy a ayudar  
Luna- Por favor, profesor, ayúdenos  
Snape- No  
Fleur- Pues si le pasa algo le echagemos la culpa a usted y a lo mejog, entga en azkaban  
Snape- Y a lo mejor también entráis vosotros por no llevarlos a San Mungo  
Se pusieron otra vez a pelear  
Lupin- Ah! Va a ser un curso muy largo  
Hermione- Y que lo diga, profesor  
Luna- ¿Por qué siempre se están peleando?  
Lupin- Problemas de adolescentes  
Fleur- Pues ya debegian habeglos supegado

****

Este es nuestro querido segundo capítulo, dejad review sobre él que necesitamos saber vuestra opinión ¿Qué pasará en la poción que vayan a hacer? ¿Seguirán peleándose Snape, Sirius y James o se calmarán? ¿Podrá llegar la paciencia de Lupin a aguantarlos? ¿Las chicas podrán aprender algo en este curso? ¿Volverán a estar normales los que se han convertido en muñecos? Todas las respuestas en los próximos capítulos y no olvidaros de los reviews :P


	3. Primera poción

**Comienzan la poción ¿Qué pasará? Volverán a estar normales o seguirán igual**   
**Primera poción**

Hermione- De aquí, ¿Quién es el mejor haciendo pociones?

Sirius- A parte de Snape me han dicho que Fleur es bastante buena

Fleur- Si, lo soy

Luna- pues puede hacerlo ella, por lo menos la primera

James- ¿Estas de acuerdo Fleur?

Fleur- Yo pog mi encantada

Sirius- ¿Alguien tiene un libro de pociones?

Snape escondió muy poco disimuladamente un libro así que Hermione lo vio

Hermione- ¿Cuál es el libro que estaba leyendo, profesor?

Snape- Ninguno, ¿Por qué?

Luna- Profesor, usted estaba leyendo un libro

Snape- No, no estaba leyendo nada

Lupin- Entonces, ¿Esto que es?

Lupin le quitó el libro de las manos, lo miró y se lo dio a Luna y ella empezó a buscar alguna poción

James- Oh, con que no estabas leyendo

Sirius- Quejicus ya ni se acuerda de que es leer

Intentaron otra vez pelear

Fleur- Pgofesoges, dejad de peleag, tendge que pgobag a haceg la pgimega poción

Hermione- Ahora que tenemos el libro vamos a hacerla

Luna- Mirad esta poción, Poción de la naturalidad, hace que una persona sea natural, como lo es siempre

Snape sonrió (Com: ¿Por qué será)

Lupin- Sinceramente, pienso que es más fácil llevarlos a San Mungo

James- Remus, no, ya lo hemos decidido y vamos a hacer esta poción

Snape- Eso, hacerla y yo mientras veo el espectáculo (Com: Qué cara tiene)

Luna- Yo pienso igual que el profesor Lupin, si nos equivocamos podrían, podrían...

Sirius- Morir, ya lo sabemos, pero queremos arriesgarnos

Lupin- Pensad por un momento, ahora podemos tener problemas pero, ¿Y después? Podemos tener el doble, que nos quiten la varita y no podamos hacer magia nunca más, que nos metan en Azkaban, que... (Com: Parece que tiene un turbo, pero tiene razón)

Hermione- Tranquilo, profesor Lupin seguramente nos saldrá bien

Fleur- Y tenemos a los profesoges que... (Todos la miraron con cara de que no es verdad) no sois buenos

Lupin- A mí casi me envenena mi profesor de pociones

Snape- y lo debería haber hecho

Lupin- por obligarme a beber una que hice, tuve que ir a la enfermería corriendo, así que de mi no confiéis mucho

Fleur- ¿Y los demás?

James- No soy ni bueno ni malo

Hermione- Yo soy bastante buena

Sirius- Y yo soy bastante malo

Luna- A mi se me dan regular

Fleur- Vamos, que Snape...

Snape- Esas confianzas

Fleur- Lo siento, que el profesog Snape, Hegmione y yo somos los mejoges

Todos menos Snape y Fleur- Sí

Snape- Pedazo espectáculo me van a dar

Todos van a hacer la poción, Hermione cogió el libro y Fleur fue al caldero para prepararla, los demás menos Snape buscaron los ingredientes

Hermione- A ver, esta poción es simple 1 litro de agua, babas de Kappa y veneno de pixie (Com: la o las pociones nos la hemos inventado nosotros, no son de verdad)

James- Toma el agua, las babas están en el armario junto al veneno

Lupin- Lo cojo yo

Lupin cogió los ingredientes que faltaban y Fleur los puso en la poción y los removió

Fleur- Ya está, ¿Con quien la pgobamos pgimego?

James- Con Harry

Snape- Para que muera primero

Sirius- No digas tonterías o te enteras

Luna-Se la doy yo (Miró por toda la habitación) ¿Dónde está Harry?

Hermione- Yo lo vi por última vez en el comedor

Fueron todos corriendo y lo encuentran sentado en el sofá que había en el salón con el mando de la televisión dándole a los canales (Com: es raro)

Sirius- ¿Cómo habrá conseguido cambiar de canal?

Todos pusieron una cara de no saberlo

Luna- ¡Aquí estás, Harry! Te voy a dar la poción

Snape- (Nervioso) ¿Le pasa algo, le pasa algo?

Lupin- No, no le pasa nada

Snape- ¡Qué pena!

James- ¡De pena nada, al menos está vivo!

Sirius- ¿Qué ha podido fallar?

Fleur- Yo la he hecho bien, así que mi culpa no es

Hermione- Tal vez no es esa la poción. A lo mejor significa que siempre eres natural.

Luna- Claro, ahora ya nunca mentirá ni fingirá no tener defectos y se le notarán más los defectos y las virtudes

James- No, para siempre no, durante un año, en el libro lo pone

Lupin- Bueno, lo más importante es que no ha muerto (Com: Menos mal)

Sirius- ¿Se lo hacemos probar a alguien más?

Fleur- No, mejog no pog si acaso

Snape- ¿Y qué tal esta poción?

Hermione- Poción la bella durmiente, hace que una persona se duerma completamente hasta que alguien le dé un beso

James- Bueno, si quieres que te la hagamos a ti, Snivellus

Lupin- Mirad que hora es, mejor cenamos y nos vamos a dormir

Sirius- Estoy de acuerdo, Remus, vamos

Todos caminaron hacia una mesa que había en el salón

Luna- ¿Hoy qué cenamos profesor? ¿Algo rico?

James- Hoy es una sorpresa

Luna, Hermione y Fleur- UNA SORPRESA, UNA SORPRESA

Se sentaron en la mesa y cenaron


End file.
